My Life With Friends Celebrity Jonas Brothers And Drew Ryan Scott (Chapter 2)
Well everything was solved with Joe and were well, they did very well in the studio and have released several albums and has been several years and are now known as super Jonas Brothers. Always call me or call me, we have not lost contact and we remain good friends as ever :D When they have work, I came to see and we went though it had come rumors of me and Joe, me and Kevin and me and Nick, by God that if it was unacceptable, that is, I love you guys but as a brother... were very silly things although I did not care about them either fraud or worried that my bother me or I feel uncomfortable with these things but I told them no, but of course these are just rumors and always go out if theyThey are now in the top of the mountain so to speak and I'm glad a lot for them because they are happy.. for now I think they were on tour with Demi Lovato I honestly did not know her personally but she supposed that was very friendly and cheerful. she sang very well.. I loved his music just as friends but kept hearing my music, but I heard of them. Before I met Demi told me that I enter and were still the same and I said no because I did not want, just wanted me to be with them but he would not now, was still the same as before, but of course now not Joe angry with me or any of them understand me and Demi met in the film that made also told me if I wanted to go but did not accept, sometimes I felt bad for them but if I started to think I did not want a life of luxury, nor paparaziz, magazine covers and talk things that are not true of me and the Jonas Brothers had passed them, if they had been entangled in many ways and with many girls but Kevin was the one who was a bit isolated from that for now, he had a girlfriend and was not displayed much as Joe oo he was a basket case out were always and all that stuff, I remember Kevin always challenged by that but Joe all he did was laugh and hacerrle mockery Kevin to After Joe is a hopeless case and Nick... lol mmm nick truth was almost like Kevin the only thing that had paired with several girls Disney and was with some but they told me I end these rumors and did not want to go on and other things like that.. she not told me. Good but as said by now were on tour and as the finished what they had told me they would see with Demi and were going to take something like a sabbatical months or so.... Now I was in college, and it was something like the "People " and was clear throughout this story of Jonas though he had never said, obviously did not want to take advantage of that and less known me that made me feel a little uncomfortable but as it was by all this rumors and photos, plus it as the kids at school was very cute, and it was different, not what they meant with different whether for good or bad but I did not take them much attention and did not care. I was not cute nor ugly but I did not care as the rest of my thought and that apparently the boys liked, liked or not to take them attention? Mm but not me nervous, typically appear in my mailbox a letter or one or more flowers arrived at my house.. but good as usual not take their importance though they sometimes became so insistent that although I was irritating to be as friendly and social with them and finally by these and many other things apparently already had an enemy or god what I needed! An enemy who knew I'd never mistreated anyone as I was trying to be nice to everyone but why the stupid popularity already had a few, and if a FEW Nelly, Camellia and Aurelia uu were called were so irritating! I made life impossible so to speak an impossible life at school. At first it did not take them into account but now irritated me, the describe... Nelly: a daddy's girl and very good economic situation very attractive, redhead, white, high as a typical money girl said that the best school is created. Camellia: friend of Nelly Nelly were very friendly but handled it as he pleased and to clear Camellia Nelly asked what it was like his slave and tried to be like Nelly Camellia was even less attractive and seemed...not something rare in trying to be so like Nelly. He had good economic situation like Nelly. Aurelia: Same as Camellia though Aurelia was less odious and Camellia Nelly was so egocentric but just as her other friends and obviously these three were the popular school. Well here it begins the story of a teenager will fit anything to have her friends Jonas and I also fit life... The story begins here. I had changed my school to another in a better school High School education was only a high school and was a bit pricey but my parents had been promoted at work and could now afford a better school for me. I was happy for change of school, course would new friends and have a better life, or so I thought but was a little sad because my other school had been with my friends the Jonas but was little time and then had to get away with all this of fame and stuff.. The truth did not have many friends or girlfriends, was not sociable but not all friends who were supposed to be friends just what were the Jonas because they knew I was friends with them and they knew only what remained and sought me for autographs or anything like that so I did not speak more or just walked away from them, really socialized more with women were best friends but had a friend, a very good friend named Marcos he was a true friend, I met him when I arrive school, about a year after my friends, Jonas had to finish his studies at home with tutors. He did not know much to Jonas so do not call attention and since then we became close friends, listen to the same music and have almost the same tastes are very good friends. Anyway back to the topic of my new school I was more than happy about Marcos or as appointed Mark came with me to school because their parents something similar had happened at work so he came with me to school. Mark, his skin was somewhat like me but more white and well I was Latin, ie, dark, but it was not super dark was rather swarthy, if I mean my skin was like the color of Selena Gomez, brown hair and I raven hair, dark eyes but had pretty features and beautiful body as a Latin body said, had no boyfriend wanted him nor wanted to be free and not get penalties for that... It was my first day at school was very big, something like the movie High School Musical, a college something like this and not going in uniform I loved it was great because my other schools had to go in uniform and lol was bored now going with ordinary clothes and I already had rather a sharp style. On my first day I was dressed as always dressed me but it was new clothes obvious if it was not me to dress like a bland it was just different guys in the sense not believe a god and not treat people badly or anything, say it was like a typical teenager but more sociable and friendly. He was wearing a super skinny jeans, Converse red and a red T-shirt with black letters,I saw the truth... lol I always dressed well and it was a common thing in me. I met with my friend Mark who was dressed like me but with black skinny jeans and Converse. We were on the bus talking and excited about the new school, children :Ñ and all those things and we realized that we had arrived. The school as I said was very large, nice and cozy, I felt very well at school. After admiring the college both outside and inside, we went to get our schedules and luckily almost every class we played together and I say this because each class is given in different rooms!. We had arrived quite early so there were not many students more than the bus so we decided to sit on a bench and wait.. what we expected we started to converse about classes and stuff and from the conversation a girl us about the girl was dark, eyes like a brown color, white skin...and says: Girl: Hi, my name is Silvia and I am new.. and if you thought it would help me.... let alone socialize and get used to the new school..they say? Drew and Mark: mmm Drew: Well the truth is that we are too new... and do not think you can do much about that but if you want mm can guide you not to take your time if you want... Silvia: Oh yeah! Mark apparently had liked the girl kept looking at her and not because I had been enthralled watching.. Drew: Well! Mark: Sure (L)_(L) Drew hits it nudged Mark to come down from his cloud as he saw Silvia. Mark: Ouch! Drew whispered: Mark down! Mark: There are but it's very nice... just look sighed The truth had not noticed as it was but it was quite nice but not to my taste was tall, brown hair, a little crazy, brown eyes, white skin and that of Mark. Drew: ay if I already noticed how you look and I realized that you like! Lol Drew: why Mark tell you to go and talk normally by God not want to look like a fool with it certain Mark: Of course not! Drew: So they have to act normal because we breathe and relax and pretend you talk to any girl Mark: Well I'm calm, relaxed air as voting took uf Ready Drew: Well! Category:Humor Category:Romance Category:Fan Fiction Category:Life Category:Friend Category:Celebrity Category:Jonas Brothers Category:Drew Ryan Scott Category:Camp Rock Category:Fanfics created by Mikko Category:My Life With Friends Celebrity Jonas Brothers And Drew Ryan Scott